Crimson Eyes
by itachifan897
Summary: Ringo is a mysterious stranger from a dead clan in a hidden village. She is entranced by Sasuke but is kidnapped by his evil older brother. But is there more to this surprisingly attractive stranger than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

The sun shone down on Ringo's face. She looked up into the sky, It was a cloudless day, her favorite type of day. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Ringo had to get to Konoha as quick as possible. Then "they" couldn't harm her. She trudged down the path to Konoha, unaware that she was being watched.

Over in a dark cave on a location near the Hidden Rain Village, a plot was sturring.  
"Are you sure that it is her?" a cold voice rung out.  
"Hai, Leader-sama, I have been following her for a few days, I am certain." Another voice responded.  
"Good job, Zetsu, we are almost ready to put the plan into full motion."

Ringo's face lit up. Konoha, finally! It had taken her a week and a half to reach the Hidden Leaf Village. She could finally relax.  
"Excuse me, miss, may you please tell me your buisness?" Ringo looked up, startled.

"My buisness?" she asked, confused. The man smiled at her.  
"I'm the gate keeper" he said, "and since you are not from this village, you must state your purpose for coming here." Ringo nodded than spoke. "I need to see the Hokage please." The gate keeper took pity on Ringo.  
"Sure thing, miss. Let me escort you to his office." The gate keeper walked through the entrance with Ringo following him.

She looked around Konoha with fasination. It looked like a nice community, people were smiling and being friendly. Unlike her former village, the clans seemed to be getting along well. They walked until they got to a building along a wall. Ringo looked up and saw the four Hokages of Konoha carved into the wall. The gate keeper and Ringo entered the building and started walking down a long circular hallway. They stopped outside of a door and the gate keeper knocked.  
"Enter." came an old-sounding voice. Both of them entered the room.  
"And who may you be?" the old voice said. Ringo looked at the voice and saw herself face-to-face with the Hokage.  
"I need to speak to you, Hokage-sama." Ringo gulped. The Hokage nodded. Ringo sucked in her breath and began.  
"My name is Mitzuni Ringo and I'm from the village of Tsuki Kirameku." Ringo paused as she heard gasping. She looked behind the Hokage and saw village advisors. The Hokage just looked at her, so she continued.  
"Please don't get the wrong idea about me, not all of my clan was bad. The villagers just spread lies about us!" Ringo regained her calm. "I came here to ask you if I could be a part of Konoha. I'm homeless and I want to be a ninja." Ringo got tears in her eyes. One of the advisors poked the Hokage and he turned around.  
"Are you going to let her join? She is a Mitzuni." A female whispered. The Hokage nodded and said, "I believe she is homeless, the Hidden Moon Sparkle Village kicked her out and she needs a home." The Hokage turned around to Ringo.  
"Welcome to Konoha."

* * *

It had been four months since Ringo had joined Konoha. She couldn't wait to go to the academy today! It was the day they would all become teams. Ringo walked inside the academy and saw none other than Sakura and Ino fighting.  
"Face it Ino-pig I won!" Sakura glared.  
"Because you cheated wide-forehead girl." Ino shot back. Ringo rolled her eyes at them.

"Please stop fighting you two." Ringo said, annoyed. Ino and Sakura glared at her.  
"Just because you don't like Sasuke-kun doesn't mean you can ask nosey questions!" Ino shot. Ringo narrowed her eyes.  
"Like he'd fall for you, you're to whiney." Ringo shot back.  
"Ha!" Sakura yelled and punched the air.  
"You too." Ringo said and sat down.  
"Hey!" They both said. Suddenly they got quiet. Sasuke walked in.  
Sasuke sighed. He hated coming into the classroom. All the girls wanted him to sit next to them. All except for one. Sasuke glanced at Ringo. She was weird. She was the only girl not crazy over him. All the other girls mocked her because she was different and from a different village. Ringo didn't have any friends and was a loner like him. He hated to admit it, but he sort of had a crush on Ringo. Sasuke walked to her table and sat down.  
"What!" the angry girls screamed. They gave Ringo death glares, but she shrugged it off. Just than Naruto walked in, oblivious to what happened a few seconds ago and sat on Sasuke's other side. Suddenly the girl's glares turned onto Naruto.  
"What?" he asked and looked around. Sakura sighed. "_At least I can sit in the same row._" she thought and sat next to Ringo. Iruka, the teacher than walked in.  
"Okay! Team time everyone! I'll be putting you in trios and one quartet." people looked confused. Iruka smiled.  
"Since Ringo joined our class, we have an odd number. So her team will be a team of four." With that, Iruka started naming off the teams.  
"Team 7: Ringo," Ringo raised her head up. "Naruto," Ringo moaned and slumped down. Naruto shrugged and Sakura snickered. "Sakura," this time Sakura moaned and Ringo sank lower.  
"Yes!" Naruto shot up in the air.  
"and Sasuke." Now Naruto slumped and Ringo sank the lowest into her desk.  
"Yes!" Sakura shot up into the air. Sasuke grunted.

Later Sakura was outside and was looking for Sasuke when she ran into Ringo.  
"Oh! Ringo!" Sakura said. "Have you seen Sasuke? I wanted to go have lunch with him since we're on a team."  
Ringo grunted. But before she could say a snappy comeback, Sasuke came up to Sakura.  
"You have a charming wide forehead." he cooed at her. Ringo stared at him. Sakura blushed.  
"Ugh." Ringo faked gagged and walked away from them. She was nearing the restrooms when she saw Sasuke.  
"Weren't you just over there." she asked, confused.  
"No, that was Naruto." he growled and walked towards the direction Ringo pointed at. She followed him, this would be good.  
They approached Sakura.  
"Oh Sasuke!" she squeled. "You're so shy!"  
Sasuke ignored her. "Have you seen Naruto?" he asked.  
"No." she responded. "Although he has been selfish lately." she observed. Ringo raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Well, he has no parents, so he gets to do whatever he wants. My mother would kill me. And no offense, Ringo, but you are too, with no parents."  
Sasuke bent his head. Ringo bit her lip.

"Do you know how much I would wish to have a parent mad at me!?" Ringo burst out.  
"You don't know the pain of solitude." Sasuke said coldly.  
"Wait-" Sakura said.  
"You don't know what its like, being the last in your clan, its unbearable. Espically since I lost them four months ago!" A tear slid down Ringo's cheek. "I'm the last one in my clan too." Sasuke said quietly.  
"Ringo, please don't cry!" Sakura pleaded.  
"Why, because its selfish?" she snapped.  
"But-"  
"Sakura, your annoying." Sasuke said. And he and Ringo walked away.  
Sakura sat down after Ringo and Sasuke left. She bent down her head.  
"I guess I upset them. Annoying, huh?" Sakura sighed. "Is this how Naruto felt? Maybe I should treat him better." Just then she saw Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun! Would you like to go out for some lunch!" she called to him. Naruto's face lit up, but suddenly, he frowned, clutched his stomach, and ran off. Sakura's face scrunched up.  
"Freak!" she shouted after him.

Naruto clenched his stomach and ran towards the bathroom. "Why'd it happen now!" Naruto whined running towards the bathroom. He sat down and did his buisness. Then he got out. He walked in Sakura's direction. "I musht apologize to her." Naruto thought and ran. THWACK! Naruto ran straight into-  
"SASUKE!" he yelped. Ringo was behind, watching with a bemused smirk.  
"H-h-how did you escape?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"The untying rope jutsu. A basic." Sasuke smirked. "What were trying to do, disguised as me?" Naruto didn't respond. He started forming symbols in his hands.  
"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" he cried out.

Sasuke gasped. The shadow clones again! He got ready to fight. Naruto's three clones plus him rose into the air. Suddenly, they clutched their stomachs and fell to the ground. They got up and ran for the restroom.  
"Move!" they cried. Sasuke just stared. Ringo burst out laughing.  
"That idiot!" she laughed. Sasuke started to laugh too.  
"That baka." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Sooooo, how'd you liked it?  
Itachi: Hey, I'm listed as appearing, where am I?  
Me: Hold your horses, you'll show up soon.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2, First Day

The next morning the members of Team 7 set out for the academy to meet their Sensei. Three hours passed.  
"Where is he!?" Naruto cried out.  
"Naruto shut up you impatient freak." Ringo snapped.  
"I can't stand it!" Naruto cried. Then he got a grin on his face. Naruto got up, stood on a chair, and placed an eraser on the door.  
"He will be surprised." Naruto snickered.  
"Naruto!" Sakura cried. "Stop it! Our Sensai might be mad!"  
"So immature." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the doorknob rattled. Naruto snickerd. The door opened and a white-haired man appeared. Suddenly, the eraser fell and hit him in the head. The four 12-year-olds gulped. The man grabbed the eraser and looked at them.  
"Hmm... my first impression is that I don't like you guys." he said. Sakura, Sasuke, and Ringo glared at Naruto.  
"Let's all introduce ourselves!" Their Sensai said. "We'll start with you." he pointed at Naruto.  
"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I like ramen. Someday, I will be Hokage!"  
Their Sensai raised his eyebrow. "Next!" he called. Ringo sighed.  
"I'm Ringo Mitzuni, originally from the hidden village of Tsuki Kirameku. I'm the last of my clan and if your expecting some mushy childhood story, your out of luck." Ringo ended there.  
"_A Mitzuni, interesting._" the Sensai thought. "Next!" he called out. Sasuke stared into space.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my goal is the revive my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke turned away.  
"_I hope he doesn't mean me._" Naruto thought, worridly.  
"_Revenge, huh?_" the Sensai thought. "Next!" he called. Sakura perked up.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm intelligent and like making up moves."  
"Okay, about myself." the Sensai started. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."  
The four of them waited.  
"Now for your training, follow me." Kakashi got up and left.  
"_He didn't tell us anything but his name!_" Sakura thought. They all sweatdropped and followed Kakashi.

* * *

"Here are three bells. You need to get them from me. One bell per person." Kakashi held uo the bells in his hand.  
"But there are only three bells, Sensai." Sakura said.  
"Yes. The fourth person will be tied to a stump and won't get any lunch." Kakashi explained.  
"Now go!"

Several hours later Naruto was tied to the stump.  
"No fair!" Naruto cried out. Kakashi has handing out lunch to everyone but him.  
"Remember, do not give Naruto any food or you will fail." Kakashi said and walked away. Naruto started moaning from hunger.  
"Here." Sasuke passed it to Naruto. "Stop whining and eat."  
"But Kakashi!"  
"Just hurry before he comes back!" Ringo shouted. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to eat. Suddenly Kakashi ran over to his team. They cowarded in front of him.  
"You all pass!" Kakashi smiled in front of his confused students. "Missions start tomorrow."

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke and Ringo were alone on top of a hill.  
"So missions start tomorrow." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah." Ringo said.  
"You sound distracted." Sasuke said, concerned.  
"Who was the man you wanted to kill?" she asked.  
Sasuke sighed. "It might be disturbing."

"I've seen many disturbing things this year." Ringo said solmenly.  
Sasuke sighed again. "Okay, it was five years ago. I came home from the academy late one day and found my whole clan slaughtered. I ran home and found my parents slaughtered. I shook in fear, and my older brother Itachi stepped out of the shadows with a shiruken and-"  
"Stop!" Ringo shouted. Disturbing thoughts were filling her head.  
"Ringo! I'm sorry for scaring you!" Sasuke sunk his head. Ringo was acting so cute right now! Sasuke was suddenly overcome with a warm feeling.  
"What is this feeling?" he whispered. Then he lost control of his mind. All he could think about was Ringo. He leaned forwards and pursed his lips against Ringo's.  
"_Oh my god._" Ringo thought. She wanted to pull away, but was drawn in by Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke stopped to breath. Then his eyes widened and he ran off. Ringo smirked after him. Scardy-cat.

* * *

Later that same night, Ringo heard knocking at her door.  
"Its 3:00 A.M. I am going to kill the person at my door." Ringo growled. She got dressed and walked to the door and flung it open.  
"Do you know what time it is!?" Ringo growled. But then, her eyes got huge as she stared up at the person.  
"_Sasuke?_" she thought. No, it wasn't him. He was taller and wearing a black cloack with red clouds. His eyes were red and had spiny things in them.  
"Ringo Mitzuni, you're coming with me." he spoke coldley.  
"What if I refuse?" Ringo said with great audacity.  
"Then I'll have to do this the hard way." the man grabbed her wrist hardley. She let out a shriek and started kicking. The man glared at her and pulled out a dart.  
"Nap time." he growled. He threw the dart and it landed in Ringo's neck.  
"Ow!" she yelped. Then Ringo felt sleepy. She swayed and the room started to spin. She fell forward into the man's arms and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, do you guys recognize that guy? I wonder what'll happen to Ringo? Stay tuned to find out more! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Journey

Ringo opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. She looked around, it was sunset and she didn't recognize where she was and she was alone. Ringo's mind started filling with thoughts from last night. She gasped. Where was that man? Ringo looked around and saw nobody. Now was her chance!

She sat upright and then felt someone grab her wrist.  
"That wouldn't be wise." A cold voice rang out.  
It was that man!  
"Hm, that was pretty strong, putting you out for 18 hours."  
18 hours! Ringo's eyes widened.  
"Who are you?" she whispered.  
The man pause and then said, "Uchiha Itachi."  
Ringo gasped and her eyes widened. Sasuke's older brother.  
"Oh so you heard about me?" Itachi said.  
"Sasuke told me about you." Ringo just stared at him.  
"Oh, so you knew my foolish little brother." Itachi mumbled.  
"We are on the same team." she said, not using Itachi's past tense. Itachi said nothing. He still clutched Ringo's wrist.  
"Will you let go?" she asked casually.  
"No." Itachi's eyes were cold.  
"Why not?" Ringo was getting mad.  
"Because you'd run, duh!" Itachi sounded bored out of his mind. Ringo gritted her teeth and said nothing. She walked over to a rock (dragging Itachi who wouldn't let her wrist go) and sat.  
"You didn't have to drag." Itachi mumbled.  
Ringo ignored him.  
They sat there quietly on the rock. Questions were flying through Ringo's head, but she dared not ask them. Finally, the silence got unbearable. Ringo opened her mouth and asked the question that was nagging her the most.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
Itachi was quiet. He wasn't responding. Ringo was growing impatient when suddenly he sighed.  
"Your joining the Akatsuki. The leader is interested in you." he said it so quietly that Ringo almost missed it.  
"What the heck is an Akatsuki?" she blurted.  
Itachi groaned.  
"It's not a thing, its an organization!" he snapped at Ringo.  
"Well excuse meeee!" Ringo snapped back.  
"Hmph." Itachi said and turned around. He was still clutching her wrist.  
"You can let go, you know I'm not going to run." she informed him. "For starters, I don't know where we are so I would get lost. Then you'd probably find me. Not that I'm scared of you."

Itachi was quiet again. Then he silently let go of her wrist and faced her.  
"Yeah, right." he said.  
"What?" Ringo asked.  
"You are so afraid of me."

"Am not!"  
"Then why did you stare at me in terror when I showed up? Why did you shriek when I grabbed you?"  
Ringo didn't respond. Itachi smirked.  
"Shut up!" she growled.  
"I thought so." he turned around again. Ringo glowered silently on the rock. Why did this have to happen to her? One day she was happy in Konoha, the next day, she was being dragged off by Sasuke's insane older brother. How did he even know who she was and where she lived? They sat there for awhile. Then Itachi suddenly sprang up off the rock. He grabbed Ringo's wrist.  
"Hey!" Ringo exclaimed.  
"We need to get going. It'll take us three days from now."  
"Well you can let go."  
"Fine, but you better be following me, or else." Itachi let go of Ringo's hand again. Ringo silently fell back into a walking pace behind Itachi. They were off to who knows where.

* * *

A few hours later, they stopped for the night. Itachi made Ringo set up the tent.  
"But I don't want to!" she complained. Itachi's sharingan started spinning.  
"Trust me," he said staring down at her, "you do not want to make me upset."  
Ringo shuddered. Itachi's sharingan freaked her out. She looked away from him and started setting up the tent. When Ringo was done, she went over to Itachi and said, "I'm going to take a bath now." she walked over to the lake they passed, when she was suddenly aware of someone following her. She turned around and glared at him.  
"Pervert!" she snarled.  
Itachi sighed and exasperated sigh.  
"Well excuse me!" he said, mocking an offensive tone. But in the gleam of the setting sun, she saw him blushing.  
"You have twenty minutes." he growled when he saw her looking at him. "Otherwise I will forcefully remove you." he tromped off. Ringo glared at him until he left. Then she sighed, removed her clothes, and took her bath.

"Five minutes." Itachi's cold whisper echoed around Ringo. She shrieked and dove deep into the water until only her head was visible. Then Ringo heard his laugh a relized that she had been tricked. Swearing under her breath, she got out and got dressed. Then she stomped back to the tent where Itachi was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"The nerve of some people." she growled at him. His smirk turned into a mean smile.  
"Just making sure my little hostage didn't run away." he laughed cruelly and shoved Ringo inside the tent.  
"Rude, much?" Ringo glowered at him. Itachi said nothing and crawled into a sleeping bag. Ringo irrably noticed it was next to the door.  
"Like I'd be stupid enough to try and escape." Ringo eyed him. His cruel smirk came back.  
"Knowing you, its a high possibilty." he rolled over to the other side. Ringo scowled and crept into her sleeping bag. She shivered, it was cold tonight. Ringo burrowed deeper but it was no use. For the next hour, she shifted trying to get warm. Each attempt failed. Ringo didn't notice how much noise she was making until Itachi sprung out of his sleeping bag and marched over to Ringo.  
"What on earth are you doing!?" he growled. "do you realize how much noise your making!?"

"Its to damn cold!" Ringo shot.  
Itachi sighed and hung his head down. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but part of him did. "_Stupid feelings._" he cursed in his mind.  
Ringo looked at Itachi. His head was down and he wasn't moving. Suddenly, his head popped up. It startled Ringo for a moment, but that's all the time he needed. He ran over to Ringo's sleeping bad and slid in next to her. She tensed, then turned around and faced him. Her face was full of rage and confusion.  
"What the fudge are you doing!" she yelled straight in his face. Only she didn't say fudge.  
"You were cold." Itachi said simply.  
"But-I-thats-you!" Ringo was spluttering in rage. Then her face got cold.  
"Fine." she said acidley. "But you better not touch me or stuff like that."

Itachi snorted. "I'd rather do a monkey than you." he said with the same amount of acid as Ringo's.  
"Hmph. Same for me." Ringo closed her eyes and smiled a little. She hated to admit it, but she had a little crush on Itachi. She snuggled a little closer. He didn't do anything.  
"So much better than Sasuke!" Ringo thought. She drifted off to sleep.


End file.
